Fusion
by Guardian Espectral
Summary: Todo esta mal,nuestra unica esperanza es... -"Peridot,fusionate conmigo"-dijo Steven. One-shot o Long-fic? Tu decides! Steven x Peridot (Puedem pedir parejas si desean)


Todo se veia mal,estaba mal... Rubi y Zafiro habían vuelto a sus gemas al igual que Amatista,Perla intentaba con todas fuerzas hacer retroceder a la gema corrupta sin exito alguno,la gema corrupta levanto su mano y de un rapido moviemiento tomo a Perla del cuello y apretando con fuerza logro hacer gritar a Perla de dolor antes de volver a su gema.

Perla habia sido derrotada... La gema corrupta volteo a verlo y rugió con tal fuerza que iso saltar a Steven del susto.

Debia escapar tomar a Peridot que se encontraba a su lado y salir huyendo,pero... El no podia dejarlas ahí, el debía protegerlas como su Madre hubiera hecho pero ¿Que le haria el a alguien que derroto a Garnet incluso cuando se fusionó con Amatista? No tenia oportunidad el no era tan fuerte,el no era una fusión.

Eso era! Volteo a un lado con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a Peridot ¿Si se fusionaban tendrían oportunidad? Esto era todo o Nada...

-"Peridot!"-grito Steven tomando las manos de Peridot la que lo volteo,Steven notaba el miedo en sus ojos el queria protegerla pero para eso debian de fusionarse -"Peridot..."-susurro bajando la mirada para despues verla a los ojos llenos de determinacion -"Debemos fusionarnos"-le dijo Steven sorprendiendola.

-"Pero... Yo nunca lo eh hecho,no se como se hace..."-dijo Peridot un poco avergonzada por pensar que no era util.

-"Solo dejate llevar y confia en mi"-dijo Steven sonriendo con una Sonrisa que le transmitia a Peridot seguridad, confianza, alegria y...

Steven tomaba de su mano y la otra la tenia sobre su cintura,mientras ella ponia su mano libre sobre el hombro de Steven.

Se sentia bien... Se sentian libres,ese pequeño baile les provocaba una sensacion en el pecho que no podian explicar y apesar de la situacion en la que se encontraban se sentian calmados,sin preocupaciones, sin problemas no querian que esto acabara.

Una voz rezono en la cabeza de ambos,una pequeña melodia que se repetia tantas veces que comenzaron a cantarla.

-"Si tu mirada encuentra la mía

No existen las fronteras entre la noche y el día

Y los mares se entremezclan con los ríos

De igual forma que tus dedos se entrelazan con los míos

Ábrazame fuerte, ya no tengo miedo

Bésame con ganas, tu eres todo lo que quiero

Prefiero luchar por ti con la propia muerte

A vivir cien años sin haber podido conocerte"-

Ambos dejaron de bailar,se miraban fijamente,solo eso,una mirada que transmitia todo lo que uno sentia por el otro y esa extraña conexión de hace un momento los hacia sentir mas unidos.

Sus rostros se acecarcaban poco a poco,cerraban los ojos lentamente listos psra dar su primer beso y aunque Peridot no entendia esa accion humana podia sentir que eso tenia que pasar,algo dentro de ella se lo decia.

Un brillo cubrio a ambos,entre mas se acercaban mas potente se volvia,el brillo termino por envolverlos y despues de algunos segundos una voz se dejo escuchar en el lugar.

-"La leyenda que declara luz a la oscuridad"- Se escucho con un eco.

-"y la gema de los poderes prohibidos"-la misma voz,llena de delicadeza y fuerza a la vez.

-"al final,deja en clara calma mi corazón que unido estaaaaaaa"-la voz canto mientras el brillo se desvanecia dejando ver una una figura levemente mas alta que Steven y Peridot.

Se habian fusionado.

(N.A: Ya vieron la foto supongo,es la portada del fic y si se encuentran en celular/tablet presionen la opcion de Desktop/tablet mode que se encuentra hasta abajo y vuelvan a entrar al fic)

La fusion corrió hacia la gema corrupta que habia permanecido quieta todo este tiempo,la GC levantó el puño para golpear a la fusion pero esta se agacho golpeando sus piernas haciendo que cayera,la fusion salto lejos e invoco una especie de shuriken gigante que lanzo directo hacia la gema corrupta que no pudo esquivarla y la atravesó haciendo que volviera a su gema.

La fusion permanecio parada observando la gema tirada frente a ella la tomo y encerro en una burbuja dejandola en el suelo por el momento para ir por sus amigas...

_-Dias Despues-_

Hace unos minutos Zafiro y Rubi se habían regenerado y posteriormente se fusionaron,seguidas de ella se regenero Amatista y minutos después habia salido de la habitacion por órdenes de Garnet.

-"Bien es hora de bajar"-dijo Garnet saliendo por la puerta siendo seguida por las demas -"Bien es hora de bajar"-dijo Garnet saliendo por la puerta sieguida por las demas que tenian curiosidad por la forma de actuar de Garnet.

Entraron a la casa donde debia estar Steven y fueron tomadas por sorpresa por la voz de una chica que parecia divertirse.

-"Toma eso jejeje Sí! eh ganado!"-

Se escucho un grito alegré por parte de la que se encontraba ahi.

Las gemas se acercaron con cuidado y cuando entraron completamemte vieron a una chica jugando videojuegos.

-"em ¿Hola"- dijo Amatista llamando la atencion de la chica volteándolas a ver con una gran sonrisa que les recordo a Steven.

La pequeña se levanto y corrio hacia ellas dandole un gran abrazo a las tres.

-"Las extrañe chicas..."-dijo la pequeña sollozando.

-"Eh ¿Quien eres tu?"- pregunto Perla incómoda.

-"Oh es cierto"-dijo la chica mintras se secaba las lagrimas -"Yo soy Jade,soy la fusion de Steven y Peridot"-dijo Jade señalando la gema en su panza y frente.

Perla y Amatista estaban sorprendidas, nunca hubieran esperado que Steven y Peridot se fusionaran... Fue tan grande la sorpresa que Perla no lo soportó y cayo inconciente pero fue atrapada por Garnet antes de que tocara el suelo.

Algunos minutos despues.

Pov Perla.

-"Perla perla! Despierta!"-

Escuche la voz de Garnet hablandome,abri los ojos con dificultad encontrandome con la mirada preocupada de Steven.

Me sente en el suelo viendo como todos me mirabansin quitarme la vista de encima, incluso Peridot no dejaba de verme.

-"Vaya chicos no creeran lo que soñe jeje"-dije riendo pero me calle al notar la mirada seria de todos -"¿Que pasa? "- preguntó preocupada.

-"Perla..."comenzó a hablarme Steven-"No fue un sueño,Peridot yo y nos fusionamos y..."-vi como Steven se quedaba callado y se ponia nervioso.

-"Decidimos quedarnos asi,ser una fusion permanente"-dijo Peridot viendome con seriedad.

No podia creer lo que escuchaba,volvi a caer inconsciente.

Fin Pov. Perla.

-"Dejenmelo a mi,yo la hare entender"-dijo Garnet -"Pero por ahora explicanos porque fue que decidieron permanecer fusionados"-dijo Garnet sentándose al igual que amatista.

-"Pues bueno,despues de que fueran derrotadas le ofreci a Peridot fusionarmos y despues de hacerlo derrotamos a esa hema corrupta y..."-

-Flasback.-

Despues de tomar a sus amigas Jade permanecio quieta observando las estrellas mientras dentro de ella habia una conversavion...

-Dentro de Jade

-"Steven yo quiero confesarte algo,todos estos días que hemos pasado juntos me eh estado sientiendo extraña y cada vez que te marchas siento la necesidad de estar contigo,que sin ti yo no puedo vivir creo que siento eso que ustedes llaman amor,Steven yo te amo!"-grito Peridot abrazando a Steven.

Steven correspondio el abrazo con fuerza y despues comenzo a cantar.

-"Déjame ser el héroe de esta ilusión

cuidare de ti, ya tienes mi corazón

si la distancia duele entre los dos

creémos un mundo donde estemos tú y yo

solo tú y yo

las lagrimas y el frío

se han quedado conmigo

yo lucharé hasta volverte a recorrer

tus dedos con los míos

miradas y suspiros

me perderé y encontraré como volver

déjame ser él"-canto Steven mientra Peridot lo escuchaba llorando de felicidad.

-"Claro que eres mi heroe Steven,siempre lo has sido"- dijo Peridot tomandolo del rostro y besandolo.

-Fuera de Jade

Jade su sonrio mientras empezaba a caminar directo a su hogar.

-Fin del Flashback

-"¿Y eso fue todo?"-Pregunto Amatista creyendo que eso no era suficiente para decidir permanecer fusionados toda la vida.

-"Bueno hay mas pero no quisiera hablar de eso..."-dijo Steven con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas al igual que Peridot que desvío la mirada avergonzada.

-"Ya veo..."-susurro Garnet con una sonrisa -"Y sucedio algo mas?"-pregunto.

-"No,nada intersante"-dijo Steven sonriendo.

-"Steven..."-le hablo Peridot con una mirada tierna -"Podriamos hacerlo de una vez?"-dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Claro vamos a fuera"-dijo Steven saliendo por la puerta -"Si quieren pueden acompañarnos"-dijo Steven tomando de la mano a Peridot y llevandola con el.

-"Vaya en la lluvia que romántico jeje"-dijo Amatista saliendo detras de Garnet.

Steven y Peridot se pusieron en la misma pose que la ultima vez,Steven tomando una de sus manos miemtras la otra la ponia en la cadera de Peridot y ella con la que tenia libre sobre su hombro.

Y al igual que la ultima vez,ambos cantaron a la vez.

-"No púedo imaginar mi vida sin estar sin ti,

no llevo tanto recorrido para acabar aqui

quiero tenerte a mi lado toda la eternidad,

un beso tuyo para mi es una necesidad

nada puede interponerse en esta relacion,

cuando el amor esta por ensima de la razon

tienes toda mi vida en bandeja,

no hay nada peor en este mundo que la sensacion de que te alejas

e apagado mi cerebro para esta cancion,

todo lo que digo me lo pide el corazon

si hace falta ni como ni duermo,

tu solo junta tu mirada con la mia seremos eternos

e disfrutado cada dia tanto como el primero,

podia mirarte toda noche cuando dormias "besame"

como si en ello te fuese la vida

un beso tan intenso de los que nunca se olvida.

Y que se pare el tiempo

si aquella luz vuelve para tocarme de nuevo

en este cielo eterno

yo no puedo estar sin ti ni un momento mas.

Es que no puedo

ni un momento mas

necesito que me mires a la cara

y que me digas que me quieres por que sino yo me muero

yo me muero aqui

no consigo caminar sin ti

hablame dime lo que necesito oir

por que sino yo me muero aqui."-

Al terminar de cantar amos los los cubrio una potente luz y al dedaparecer revelo a Jade quieta con una cara seria...

-"La leyenda que declara luz a la oscuridad"-comenzo a cantar nuevamente Jade aquellas frases de la ultima vez con su de cada voz.

-"Y la gema de los poderes perdidos"-siguio cantando sorprendiendo a Garnet por sus palabras.

-"Al final,deja en clara calma mi corazón que unido estaaaaa"-termino Jade dejando ver una sonrisa.

-"Dos seres destinados a conocerse para dar como resultado este amor tan puro..."-susurro Jade caminando hacia Garnet poniéndose frente a ella u extendiendo su mano em forma de puño hacia arriba -"Ahora entiendo porque estan siempre fusionadas... Esta sensación es simplente increible."- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Garnet solamemte sonrio y choco su puño con el de ella.

-Notas del Autor:

Bien podria dejarlo como un One-shot o hacerlo un long fic con una buena trama que ya tengo planeada,sin embargo para eso necesitaria ayuda de uno de ustedes.

Si quieren saber sobre el nombre de alguma cancion de las que aparecen,pregunten en las reviews y contestare por PM.

Un Abrazo,un saludo y chao chao! Adios!


End file.
